


The Forgotten

by Canaan



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alternate Universe, Character Study, Drama, Multi, Standalone, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-21
Updated: 2011-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-19 16:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/202734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canaan/pseuds/Canaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Out of sight, out of mind. Twins!verse, set farther down the line than anything else I've written in this 'verse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Forgotten

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble-and-a-half for Spellweaver731, who may never forgive me. Prompt at the bottom. Beta by Yamx and Aibhinn. Disclaimer: I don't own them, I'm just haunted by them.

They looked so blasted happy. The Doctor laughed like he'd never known grief. The abomination grinned slyly, walking along with his hand on the Doctor's _arse_. He didn't recognize the girl, but she practically _glowed_ in the light of the Doctor's enthusiasm, enraptured by his charisma and his _utter certainty_ in any situation.

Even when he was utterly wrong.

The girl paused, her companions' sheltering bulk passing her by, and he swallowed his gorge as he _saw_. Sexual accommodation with lesser species was disgusting, but _this_? The Doctor's hand fell proprietorily on the blue-clad swell of her gravid stomach as he backpedaled to join her. He was breeding bastard Time Lords, as oblivious to his race's restoration as the Master had planned.

It was brilliant.

With the unborn mutt and its mother in his hands, the Doctor would give over to the Master's control.

His own perversions had guaranteed it.

**Author's Note:**

>  _(Prompt: Ten/Jack/Rose, reunion)._


End file.
